One Last Kiss, Say I Love You
by The Ghost of You
Summary: ok so this is in the malfoy hermione section but its about a character i made up named emma thomas...sorry to dissapoint those of you who wanted HGDM but please come check it out anyways id really appreciate it
1. Death and a Train Ride

One Last Kiss "I Love You" 

A story by Darkness-Is-Her

'God damnit! I probably just screwed that up. Master won't be happy' thought Lucious Malfoy as he stepped into the Riddle house to see Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have news to bring you," he said as he bowed.

"Come in Lucious. Tell me, will I like what I am to be hearing?" said the high-pitched voice of Lord Voldemort.

"I regret to tell you, my Lord, you may not be pleased," Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Dumbledore arrived at the house while I was there.." Malfoy started.

"And? Do we have her?" questioned the Lord

"I-I'm afraid not. Dumblebore has taken her to Hogwarts for the seventh year" Lucious whispered.

Voldemort's scream echoed throughout the town that night when he killed Lucious Malfoy.

"Send out the Death Eaters…I WANT THAT GIRL!" commanded Lord Voldemort.

……

"Bye mom!" called Emma Thomas as she left her home for Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore led her to the ministry car that would be taking her to King's Cross Station. After seeing that all the trunks were in the back Dumbledore signaled to the driver to leave for the station. Emma didn't know that it would be the last time that she would see her mother again. When they arrived at the station Emma pulled out her trunk and went inside to find her friends. Once she had passed through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ she received many stares from the wizarding boys. Emma knew she was pretty but rolled her eyes anyway. She had blonde hair that fell to her mid back and a stunning face with a smile that would make any guy melt. Her perfect blue eyes only added to the beauty. She spotted her longtime friend Hermione Granger and quickly ran over to say hello.

"Mione! Gosh how are you?" she squealed upon seeing her friend.

"Oh I'm doing great, summer was boring as usual and I missed you to death Em!"

"Missed you too" Emma hugged Hermione and they both left to find Harry and Ron.

"Ronald!" she shouted when she spotted him, "Oh and Harry."

Harry turned and Emma almost fell over when she saw him. He had definably grown over the summer and she didn't mean height wise. He was a man now, and a very hot one might I add. His black hair was still as untidy as ever but his face had grown very handsome and Emma knew that if she wanted to be with Harry she would have some competition. Harry saw Emma and grinned while giving her a friendly hug.

"How was your summer Emi?" he asked.

"Boring as usual…my mum was a little distant this summer though…kinda hard to live with sometimes" Emma said.

"Same here…Dursleys as boring as ever" he sighed, "Well we best be getting on the train."

They all followed and found a compartment in the back car to be away form everyone else. The ride was uneventful until the food cart came around. They all bought something and were eating when the door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy. His face looked different and Emma noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't following him around as they usually were.

"Emma may I have a word outside?" he asked in a strange voice. Draco Malfoy was about the biggest man-whore in the whole school and had slept with about every girl except Emma and Hermione. 'He's probably trying to get me to sleep with him again' she thought but accepted anyways. She walked out into the hall following Malfoy.

"So? Here to ask me to shag you again?" she said harshly, "Cause the answer is no."

"Ow, I'm hurt, but no that's not why I'm here," he said seriously, "I don't do this very often but since I like you I think you need to know. You and your family are in grave danger."

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Look take it from someone who's dad was killed by the person who wants you, you are in danger," he hissed.

Emma was stunned, "Oh Draco, I didn't know I'm really sorry."

"Not that much of a difference, he was a bastard who got what he deserved, Voldemort killed him." he said grudgingly.

"Wait so Voldemort's after me and my family? Why?" she asked.

"That's what I don't know and this is why I'm telling you to be careful," Draco whispered, "Now go back inside and pretend like nothing happened."

Emma turned and was about to go inside when Draco stopped her again, "Oh and are you sure you don't wanna play around a little when we get to school?"

Emma rolled her eyes and glared at him, "For the last time _no_" And she stalked back into the compartment.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione when Emma stepped inside.

"Malfoy asking me to shag him again" Emma rolled her eyes, "We aren't even at Hogwarts and he's already asked me!"

"He just thinks your hot and so does every strait boy in the whole school so I can see why he's determined to have you." said Ron.

"Excuse me? I'm not some prize to be won!" Emma shouted enraged. (lol line from Aladdin)

The rest of the ride went by quickly and even more uneventfully than the first half of the ride. Carriages awaited them as usual when they stepped off the train. As Hermione and Emma were heading toward one they spotted Malfoy.

"I swear, I think he follows me!" Emma muttered.

"Oi! Thomas! You sure you don't want me to warm you up?" he shouted.

"No thanks Malfoy I don't sleep with ferrets!" she shouted back. People standing around you started to snicker as Malfoy blushed. He glared at you and got in carriage. Emma looked around for a minute then turned to Hermione.

"Where did the boys go?" she asked.

"Dunno, but the carriages are filling up fast we better get in one" said Hermione.

They headed toward a carriage and climbed inside. Much to Emma's dismay inside sat Malfoy looking out the window. He turned when he heard the door open and smirked when he saw Emma. Emma groaned but got in anyway. 'This is going to be an interesting ride…' she thought as the carriage lurched forward.

* * *

**Ok so this is my new story I happen to like it so far lemme know what you guys think… should Emma end up with Harry or Malfoy or even Ron? Well no one knows except for…ME HAHA naw im kidding I think I know what im gonna do but im not telling anyone. Isn't Malfoy a prat in this story? Haha I thought so :)**


	2. Nothing like a morning run

**All right so we left off with Emma thinking that this was gonna be a long ride right? Ok good I thought so: )**

Emma sat down and rolled her eyes when Draco said, "Well Thomas, I know you _love _me and all but please this is a bit much!"

Emma just glared at him. The rest of the ride was silent as Emma pondered her thoughts and the others did the same. What seemed like an hour later, they pulled up to the staircase that led into Hogwarts. Emma stepped inside and quickly hurried to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She spotted Harry and Ron and sat down by them quickly followed by Hermione.

"Gosh boys, I can't believe you left Mione and me to sit with _that_ in the carriages!" Emma said while pointing to Malfoy. Malfoy saw her pointing to him and couldn't help but make a comment.

"Now now Thomas you shouldn't go around telling all your little friends that you love me," he whispered as he walked by. Emma had a strong urge to smack him by couldn't as the headmaster started speaking.

"Welcome old faces, and new! As you know the Forbidden Forest is well, Forbidden! Need I remind you that means to stay _out_ of it," he said while looking at Emma, " Mr. Filch has kindly reminded me to tell you all that spells are not to be used in between classes. Other then that, tuck in!"

There was a slight chuckle throughout the hall as the plates before them filled with food. Ron immediately stuffed his plate and began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Emma carefully filled her plate and began to eat. Conversation took up the Great Hall and Emma decide to start one herself.

"So you guys, what did you do this summer?" she asked.

"I sat around at the Dursley's like I do every summer," Harry said gloomily.

"I went to France to visit some relatives," said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Well that sounds fun, all I did was play Quidditch in my back yard!" said Ron with his mouth full to the bursting point. Emma smiled to herself; it was good to be back. They talked for a while afterwards then Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Dear students, after all this feasting I believe that it is time for us to venture up to our beds for a well deserved sleep. Good night!" and with that everyone stood up and headed for the entrance to the Great Hall. The four Gryffindors headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady but then realized they didn't have the password.

"Oh no!" Emma groaned as she sat down in front of the portrait, "This is just brilliant! We finally get up here and we don't have the stupid password!" After sitting there for about half an hour someone came out of the common room and the four of them quickly scrambled inside before the portrait could close again. The familiar sight of everyone sitting around the fire and gossiping or playing exploding snap quickly greeted Emma as she sat down on her favourite couch. Hermione sat down beside her and looked over to Emma.

"Umm, Emma can I tell you something?" she asked nervously.

Emma sat up quickly after hearing her name.

"Sure Hermione, what is it?" she asked.

"Well I don't know if this would be the right place, do you want to go up to the dorms?"

"Um sure, I guess if it's that important," said Emma. Both girls headed up to the dorms to find Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gossiping as usual. They greeted each other like normal and Emma and Hermione went over to the far side of the room away from the two girls.

"So, what is so important that you can't tell me in the Common Room?" Emma asked.

"Well since you're my best friend and all I thought I should tell you this since I finally decided what I feel," said Hermione, "I like Harry."

Emma was stunned but probably could have guessed that Hermione did if she had taken a closer look.

"That's great Herms! You're finally over that what's his name? Oh yes Blaise" said Emma. She still found it hard to believe that Hermione could ever like a Slytherin, it just wasn't like her. Even though Blaise was a pretty nice Slytherin, he was more than often considered a man-whore which Emma found a little surprising considering he was actually pretty nice.

Emma and Hermione talked for a little while longer before Lavender requested that they 'Shut their big mouths and go to sleep'.

When Emma got up the next morning she looked over to her clock only to find that it was about five in the morning. Thinking that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to go for a run around the grounds. Emma had done a lot of running over the summer to stay in shape for Quidditch. She was the star chaser of the Gryffindor team according to Harry, which meant she had to be in pretty good shape if they wanted to win the cup this year. Emma loved playing Quidditch and it made it even more fun having Ron, Harry and Ginny on the team. With Harry as the new captain after Angelina had left there was no way she couldn't enjoy it, there was also no way that they could lose the cup.

Emma arrived at the pitch and started off at a slow walking pace around the field. After about half a lap she broke into a fast jog. A few more laps and she was full out running. Emma had been running for about two hours when someone else came down to the pitch. 'Draco Malfoy, of all the people!' Emma thought as she saw him. She decided to try and not have him notice her to avoid what could be a pretty nasty row. Emma kept running but knew that some time she was going to get around the field and have to face him. After about three fourths of a lap Draco still hadn't mounted his broom or even shown some sign of being ready too. He just stood there. Then he walked over to the cabinent where the brooms were kept when they weren't being used and put his inside of it. 'Why on Earth did he come down here if he wasn't going to be flying?' Emma thought as she slowed down just a tad. Then a horrible sinking sensation reached her stomach as she realized she wasn't the only one who liked to take morning runs. Draco began to take off the sweatshirt he had on leaving him in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Then he began to run, and really run. He didn't even start off slow he just went right into it unlike Emma who was still stunned that he was there to run. She finally snapped out of her trance and began to run as well. It was a while before Draco caught up to her considering how far away they were from each other but when he finally did Emma wasn't to happy about it.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss prissy Thomas, actually doing something athletic?" he asked condescendingly.

Emma snarled at him and said, "You know very well that I happen to be on the Quidditch team, or are you trying to put those embarrassing defeats behind you?"

Draco snarled back and just pushed ahead of her and took off again. Both of them ran for about and hour longer then Emma started to get a little bit tired and hungry so she decided to go and eat breakfast. As she was walking out of the stadium she turned and saw Draco taking off his shirt and preparing to run some more. Emma couldn't help staring at his amazing build but quickly snapped out of it and headed up toward the castle. She quickly went into the Great Hall and sat down by Hermione.

"Where were you this morning? I got up and didn't see you," she asked.

"Oh I just went out for a little run," Emma said casually while picking up some toast. She failed to mention who she saw and what happened before the lesson plans came round.

* * *

**Well I think that one was long enough don't you? It was three pages on Microsoft Word! That's pretty good for me lol well that's all for now … hope you liked it!**


	3. Attacks and Truth or Dare

After finishing up breakfast Emma and Hermione took a look at their schedules. They had all the same classes except that Emma had Divination when Hermione had Ancient Runes. Emma had Double Potions first thing with the Slytherins _of course. _After that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins again. In fact she had almost every class with them! Only Herbology was with the Hufflepuffs.

"Ugh, Hermione was it just me or did you notice that we have every class except _one _with the Slytherins!" Emma asked.

Harry and Ron sat down looking very unhappy indeed as Hermione was agreeing with Emma.

"What is it boys?" Emma asked seeing their faces.

"Malfoy of course," muttered Ron.

Emma sighed, "What'd he do this time?" she said tiredly.

"We were _supposed _to have Quidditch practice tonight but that stupid little prat has gone and booked the field _after _we had it booked!" shouted the team captain Harry.

"What!" Emma exploded, "I got up and ran for three hours to find that all my hard work has gone down the drain when that stupid little prat has booked it!"

"'Fraid so…" said a very disappointed Ron.

"Speaking of the little bastard, look who it is" said Harry just as Draco walked into the Great Hall.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little Gryffindors!" he said overly happy.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"Now now Weasley, lets not have that kind of language. After all this _is _a place of education!" said Malfoy as one of the professors walked by.

"Shove off you little prat! As if you haven't said worse you man-whore!" said Emma.

Malfoy looked over at her and glared while looking her up and down. Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Malfoy was looking very smug as she walked over. Then as she was about she reach and whisper into his ear she did something else. A great 'SMACK' was heard throughout the hall soon to be followed by laughter as Emma walked out of the Hall. She went up to the dorms even though classes still didn't start for another hour. She took a quick shower after all that running and set off to wonder the grounds. Emma stepped outside into the nice September weather and began to walk towards the Forbidden Forest. She walked a ways in to escape the heat as it was warming up. She walked in a few more feet when something grabbed her. She tried to scream but s hand covered her mouth. The person, whoever it was, turned her around to face him and Emma let out a surprised gasp to see Bellatrix Lestrange! Emma now tried even harder to scream and began to kick Lestrange. Emma managed to hit her in the shin causing her to release her grip on Emma's mouth. She screamed and tried to break free off Bellatrix's grip.

"Let go of me you foul Death-Eater!" Emma screamed as Bellatrix's grip on her arm tightened.

"Not a chance now shut the hell up!" Bellatrix whispered.

"NO!" Emma screamed again, "Help! Someone please! HELP!"

"_Silencio!_" Bellatrix whispered but it was a little too late.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" shouted a voice not to far away. The spell hit Bellatrix and she managed to drop Emma on her head, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was platinum blonde hair and felt strong arms picking her up. She woke later in the Hospital Wing.

"She's awake!" someone whispered as Emma groaned. She suddenly was in a death grip hug and opened her eyes to see very bushy hair.

"Hermione let her breathe!" said the familiar voice of Ron from somewhere nearby.

"Oh, sorry! It's just Emma you've been out for three days!" said Hermione worriedly.

Emma sat up bolt right as she heard this. "Three days!" she said astonished.

She looked around and saw Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy, and, wait DRACO MALFOY! She pointed at him and shouted, "What the bloody hell is he doing here!"

Draco glared at her and said, "Well I can see I'm not wanted here," and left.

"Emma, you know he's the one who brought you out of the forest," said Hermione softly. Emma looked at her like she was crazy and began to laugh.

"No seriously, why was he here?" she asked still thinking it was a joke. Harry and Ron glanced at each other while Hermione began to speak again.

"Emma, we're serious … that's why he was here…" she said even softer. It suddenly all came rushing back to Emma, the forest, being attacked, Bellatrix Lestrange, being knocked out and the last thing she saw being, "Platinum blonde hair…" Emma muttered.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Emma said. None of them looked terribly convinced but let it drop anyway.

"So, what did I miss during classes?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well nothing really, all the teachers did was tell us to 'study hard' and stuff about the NEWTS being this year. You know, the usual," said Harry.

Emma was relieved that she hadn't missed anything important but still didn't want to go to classes as she left the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that she would be missing the rest of the day's classes so the four seventh years headed up to the deserted Gryffindor Common Room. Emma and Hermione sat and talked while Harry and Ron played a few games of chess, resulting in Harry losing every time. After a while the boys got bored and Hermione suggested they play a different game.

"Well, we would but the is absolutely nothing to play!" said Ron like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma who was now reading a book perked up at this.

"We could play truth or dare," she suggested.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"It's a Muggle game where one person chooses someone and asks them 'truth or dare' if they pick truth then you have to ask them something personal and they have to answer with the truth. But if they pick dare then you have to make them do something embarrassing like walk downstairs naked and they have to do it. Oh, and everyone has three chicken-outs." Emma said.

"Well, that sounds pretty fun, only what are chicken-outs?" asked Ron.

"It just means you can say you don't want to do it," said Hermione quickly.

"Alright lets play!" said Emma, "I'll start off. Ronny-kinns truth or dare?"

Ron glared at her and said "Dare." Emma grinned evilly and whispered something to Harry. Harry grinned too and nodded his head in agreement. Emma turned to Ron, "I dare you to kiss Hermione!" she said.

Ron looked horrified, almost as horrified as Hermione. They looked at each other and gulped.

"Do I have too?" Ron whined.

"Well you could always chicken, but I think it would be easier to just kiss her," said Harry. Ron glared at him then looked over to Hermione.

"This … um … this doesn't mean that I like you or anything," said Ron. Hermione nodded and Ron leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. He did it and pulled away quickly, blushing like mad.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Hermione nodded still looking a bit shocked.

"Now it's your turn Ron, pick someone," said Emma.

Ron looked at her evilly and said, "Emma truth or dare?"

'Hah! If he thinks he's going to get me to pick dare he's got another thing coming!' she thought as she prepared to dissapoint Ron.

"Truth!" she said triumpfantly.

Ron only grinned even more and said, "Who do you like?"

Emma was shocked and had to think for a minute, 'Woah, curve ball! I don't really like anyone though … well there is Harry …**_What about Draco?'_** Asked a voice in the back of Emma's mind. 'WOAH NO! I do NOT like Draco Malfoy!' Ron was looking impatient and Emma struggled to quickly come up with an answer.

'Oh, Hermione's gonna hate me for this but here goes nothing!' she thought.

"I don't really like anyone but I guess if I had to I'd choose … Harry …" she mumbled as they all looked at her like she was crazy. Emma looked over at Hermione and gave her a quick wink before returning to the game. Hermione got the message and looked back too.

"So … I guess it's my turn again then," Emma said. They continued with the game for another good hour before Ron's stomach started growling.

"What'dya say to some dinner?" Emma asked grinning as she heard Ron stomach.

They all agreed and headed down to dinner.

* * *

**Wow this one is pretty long too! Yay me! Okay so I've decided that the next one is going to take place a week before Halloween so if there is like a date jump or anything that's why. Well this one is FOUR pages on Microsoft Word! Lol Emma's starting to drop some hints about Draco! Things are moving along nicely… I have to say I like this story. Oh and I noticed I haven't been getting a lot of reviews … you know the more reviews the more I update … in fact I've only gotten ONE review! Now I don't really like that…**


	4. Preparations

**October 25th **

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts. Ron as usual was pigging out on desert while Emma and Hermione were having a very serious conversation.

"Pink!" said Emma.

"No Blue!" said Hermione.

They continued to argue until Harry and Ron got fed up of it.

"Shut up already! What on earth are you arguing about anyway?" said Harry tiredly.

Emma sighed and looked at Hermione who looked like she was about to laugh. Both of the girls burst out at the same time and almost fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Emma quickly regained composure and stood up while wiping a few tears from her watery eyes. Hermione quickly followed. They both sat down as the Headmaster stood up. He looked around the Great Hall and smiled.

"Students, as a special treat, the teachers and staff have decided to hold a Halloween Ball!" he said joyfully, " Unfortunately, the ball will only be open to fifth years and up. We are allowing a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow for those of you who need to get costumes. It will be a costume ball and no formal dress is needed. Other than that, please head up to your dorms and get some rest."

Emma and Hermione squealed and rushed out of the hall leaving the two boys behind. Ron and Harry looked at each other, "So who do you plan on asking?" Ron asked. Harry blushed a little and muttered something Ron couldn't hear.

"What? Sorry mate I didn't hear you," Ron said.

"I think I'm going to ask Emma," Harry sighed.

"Cool, I think I'm going to ask Hermione," Ron said while blushing.

"Great mate! She'll definitely say yes," Harry grinned while the two of them stood up and left the Great Hall.

Up at the dorms Emma and Hermione were talking about how great the ball would be.

"Emma, just so you know I don't think I like Harry anymore," said Hermione.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Well, I think I like someone else…"

"Who! Tell me right now woman!" said Emma.

"I think I like… Ron…" Hermione said.

Emma squealed, "Oh he so likes you too!"

"Really? You think so?" said Hermione while blushing.

Emma grinned and nodded, "Well why don't we get some sleep so we have energy to go shopping tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed and both girls got ready for bed. The next day Hermione woke  
Emma up about an hour before the carriages left to Hogsmeade. The two of them quickly got ready and went downstairs for a small bite to eat. Emma grabbed a piece of toast and Hermione stole an English Muffin. Both of them stuffed it into their mouth and quickly headed for the carriages. After arriving in Hogsmeade, Emma and Hermione split up with the boys to go find costumes for the ball.

"How about we meet up at the Three Broomsticks in about an hour and a half?" suggested Hermione. Everyone nodded in agreement and they split up. Emma and Hermione headed for a little shop on the outskirts of town called Loralie's Dress For All Occasions. They walked up to the person at the counter and asked, "Excuse me miss, but do you by any chance sell costumes here?" The woman nodded her head and led them to the back where there were rows and rows of every kind of costume you could imagine. Emma looked around for a minute but didn't see anything that totally just grabbed her attention so she decided to help Hermione.

"Hey, Mione what do you want to be?" Emma asked.

"Um. I'm not sure, I was thinking something along the lines of an angel or a fairy," she answered.

" Oh, that sounds great! Can I help you look for your costume?" Emma asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded and Emma began to scan the racks. She pulled out three costumes she thought would look good on Hermione. One of them was a white angel costume that flowed a little bit past her ankles and only had one strap. The other was a long green dress with a slit up the side that came a little bit above her knee. The last one was a light purple dress, which Emma thought looked more like a princess dress but was very beautiful nonetheless. The whole thing was purple but was strapless and had a white ribbon with a bow at the waist. Emma walked over to Hermione to see what she thought.

"What about these?" Emma asked.

Hermione took a look at them and squealed, "Oh, Emma they're gorgeous!" Emma led her back to the dressing rooms to try them on. Hermione first tried on the green one but that didn't really suit her eyes and hair no matter how beautiful she looked. When Hermione came out with the angel costume Emma could tell she didn't really like it but it did look really good on her. Next she tried on the purple one and Emma gasped when Hermione came out. The dress looked so beautiful on her! It flowed around her feet and slightly dragged on the ground, which only added to the fairy effect. It fit Hermione perfectly and hugged her every curve. By the look on Hermione's face Emma could tell she liked it too.

"I think it's this one," said Hermione. Emma nodded her approval and they went to buy the dress.

"Now what about you Emma? Have you found one yet?" Hermione asked while digging through her purse. Emma looked at her guiltily and shook her head. After paying Hermione dragged her back over to the racks and started to look through them.

"Now what exactly do you want to be?" asked Hermione.

"Well, maybe like a dark fairy or something," Emma said. Hermione pulled out the most gorgeous dress as soon as Emma had said that. Emma could only stare at the beautiful piece of work until Hermione ushered her to the dressing rooms to try it on. Emma slipped it on and looked at her reflection. The dress was all black and made of a very silky material that made Emma look slightly like she was glowing. It came down past her ankles and almost covered her feet, which sort of made her look like she was floating. It had two sleeves but one was on her shoulder to add to the dark look. Over all it was beautiful. Emma stepped out of the dressing room and could immediately tell that Hermione thought the same thing that she did.

"Definitely that one!" Hermione said. Emma grinned and went back to change into her clothes. After purchasing the dress Emma asked the lady at the counter what time it was.

"Fifteen after three," she replied kindly.

Emma yelped and looked at Hermione, "We were supposed to meet the boys half an hour ago!" She quickly grabbed the bags, shouted a 'thank you' and both the girls ran out the door to meet the guys. As they were running into the pub they saw Harry and Ron just sitting down. They rushed over to them and began to apologize for being late. Harry and Ron looked overwhelmed.

"Whoa, slow down! It's okay, we actually just left the Quidditch shop so no harm done," said Ron.

Both of the girls sighed and sat down as Harry and Ron handed them their drinks.

"So, you guys have any luck with costumes?" asked Emma.

Both Harry and Ron nodded but Emma wasn't able to get any more information about their costumes out of them. Sighing in annoyance, Emma began to sip her Butterbeer. There was an awkward pause then Ron broke the silence.

"Um, Hermione? Could I talk to you for a minute in private?" asked Ron while blushing. Hermione looked a little worried but followed him somewhere into the pub. Emma looked at Harry questioningly.

"What is that all about?" she asked.

"Ron's going to ask her to the ball," said Harry, "Speaking of which, do you umm maybe wanna go with me?" asked Harry.

Emma was a little bit shocked and it took her a minute to register what he had said.

"S-sure," she finally managed to get out. Harry grinned and they both looked up to find a very happy Hermione and a blushing Ron.

"So I take it everyone at this table now has a date to the Halloween Ball?" Emma asked grinning.

Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry and Emma looked at each other. They finished their drinks and set out once again into the Hogsmeade shops. Emma and Hermione shopped for about another hour then decided to go back up to the castle, boys or no boys.

**

* * *

October 31st**

The day of the ball was finally here! All classes had been canceled to treat the students who weren't allowed to attend. The Gryffindors sat around all day waiting for nine o'clock to arrive, but it seemed like time was going in slow motion. Around seven Emma and Hermione headed up to their dorm to get ready leaving Harry and Ron behind muttering about how girls take so long getting ready for special occasions. Once in their dorms they found Lavender and Parvati already preparing for the big night. Emma took a quick shower to wash off the day's filth and wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed her wand and decided to change her hair black to match her outfit. She also trimmed it down and gave herself side bangs (Carolyn, like the kind you want/have). After fixing her hair she slipped on her costume and added the wings that went with it.

"Um. Lavender? Would you mind doing my makeup for me? It's supposed to be sort of dark-ish and I'm not really good at that kind of stuff," Emma asked.

"Sure! Anything to help a friend, especially on a night such as this one!" Lavender said enthusiastically.

Emma sat down and watched Lavender grab eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of blush and a whole palette of different shades of eye shadow.

"Whoa, that's quite a collection you have there," Emma said. Lavender grinned and set about doing her makeup.

Once she was done, needless to say Emma looked stunning. Lavender had put tons of eyeliner but it looked really good with her black hair. Her eye shadow was shades of blues that got lighter the further away from her eyes she got. Her cheeks were slightly paler but it only added to the beauty. After applying some light pink lipstick and a clear coat of lip gloss Emma was ready. She waited for Hermione for about ten minutes and they both walked down to the Common Room with Lavender and Parvati close behind. Once they were in sight of the Room, all eyes fell on them, leaving many boys mouths open causing some slaps to be heard. It was finally time for the ball.

* * *

**Haha cliffy! Well I must say I really like this chapter! Guess what next time is? The ball! Wow that was such a surprise! Lol well no one knows what will happen during the ball except me, and Carolyn has an idea because I kinda told her. LoL well hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave comments.**


	5. I will find out who you are

Professor McGonagall led the Gryffindors down to the Great Hall for the ball. Emma was on Harry's arm and Hermione was on Ron's. Both girls looked very pleased and the boys kept glaring at the guys who dared to look at Emma and Hermione. Emma laughed at this. Harry was dressed as a vampire and Ron was, well Emma didn't really know what Ron was but he looked a little bit creepy. Professor McGonagall stopped right before the doors to the Great Hall and they all waited for the other houses to arrive.

"Ms. Thomas? Could I please speak with you for a moment?" asked the Professor. Emma nodded nervously and followed the teacher over away from everyone.

"Ms. Thomas, Professor Dumblebore was wondering if you would be willing to sing once or twice during the ball," said McGonagall. Emma was shocked, "M-me?" she squeaked. Professor McGonagall nodded, "We asked your friends if they thought you would be good for the job and they all immediately said yes so we thought we would ask you." Emma contemplated for a moment, gave the professor her answer and headed back over to her friends. They all glanced at each other and looked at Emma.

"What?" she asked. They all shook their heads as the doors to the Great Hall opened. There was a great gasp throughout all the students. The Great Hall had been totally transformed! Instead of the house curtains that usually hung, there were black curtains and all the candles were lit so they were the only source of light throughout the hall. There were pumpkins placed here and there and where the teacher's table usually was there was a huge stage that would soon be occupied. A table on the side had food set out on it and most of the students immediately went over to stuff their faces. Music started playing and Emma recognized the song American Idiot by Green Day.

"Why are they playing muggle songs?" Emma heard one of the students nearby ask. Emma ignored the comments and dragged Harry onto the dance floor. They both started doing head bangs, which caused some of the students to laugh and others just to stare. The song ended and by then more students had dared to go out to dance. Emma and Harry started laughing and walked off the floor to get something to drink.

"Ah, head banging does make you thirsty!" said Emma while pouring herself some punch. Harry laughed and also poured himself some punch. Emma groaned as a song by a wizarding group that she hated came on. She went and sat down at an empty table and Harry sat down beside her.

"I hate this song!" Emma exclaimed. Harry nodded and thankfully the song ended. A few songs later Harry and Emma were very tired. Dumbledore then stood up on the stage.

"I hope you all are enjoying the ball!" he said and received many cheers, "Now for this next part of the ball, we will have somewhat of a talent competition but will also provide you with entertainment and more music to dance too! First we have the band who calls themselves, um well I'm not really sure how to pronounce it but please enjoy Ohio is for Lovers!"

A group of guys came on and Emma recognized some of them as Slytherins. A guitar started and then the drums as the lead singer who was unrecognizable began to sing,

_Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
Put these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (And on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up.  
Not enough or way too much. (And on and on and on...)  
are you and I gone?_

_And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it all alone.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
__(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You'll never stop until my final breath is gone. _

Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You'll never stop until my final breath is gone.  
_

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
__(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You'll never stop until my final breath is gone._

By the time the song ended everyone was screaming and dancing to the punk music. This was the kind of music that Emma loved but she would be singing a song called My Happy Ending that was originally by the muggle singer Avril Lavigne. After a huge round of applause the group stepped off the stage and Dumbledore once again stepped up.

"Thank you Ecuadorian Soldiers! Yes, yes I figured out how to pronounce it! Next up we have Lavender Brown singing We Belong Together," he said as Lavender stepped onto the stage. The music started and Lavender got right into it.

_I Didn't Mean It  
When I Said I Didn't Love You So  
I Should Of Held On Tight  
I Never Should've Let You Go  
I Did Know Nothing  
I Was Stupid  
I Was Foolish  
I Was Lying __To__ Myself  
I Could Not Fathom That I Would Ever  
Be Without Your Love  
Never Imagined I'd Be  
Sitting Here Beside Myself  
Cuz' I Didn't Know You  
Cuz' I Didn't Know Me  
But I Thought I Knew Everything  
I Never Felt  
The Feeling That I'm Feeling Now  
Now That I Don't  
Hear Your Voice  
Or Even __To__uch And Kiss Your Lips  
Cause I Don't Have A Choice  
What I Wouldn't Give  
__To__ Have You Lying By My Side  
Right Here Cuz' Baby _

When You Left  
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard _To__ Believe  
(Come Back Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back Come Back)  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough  
Who's Gonna Talk __To__ Me  
On The Phone  
Till' The Sun Comes Up  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place  
Baby Nobody Else  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
I Can't Sleep At Night  
When You Are On My Mind  
Bobby Womack's On The Radio  
Singing __To__ Me  
'If You Think You're Lonely Now'  
Wait A Minute  
This Is __To__o Deep  
(__To__o Deep __To__o Deep)  
I Gotta Change The Station  
So I Turn The Dial  
Trying __To__ Catch A Break  
And Then I Hear Babyface  
I Only Think Of You  
And It's Breaking My Heart  
I'm Trying __To__ Keep It __To__gether  
But I'm Falling Apart  
I'm Feeling All Out Of My Element  
I'm Throwing Things crying  
Trying __To__ Figure Out  
Where The Hell I __We__nt Wrong  
The Pain Reflected In This Song  
Ain't Even Half Of What  
I'm Feeling Inside  
I Need You  
Need You Back In My Life Baby _

When You Left  
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard _To__ Believe  
(Come Back Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back Come Back)  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough  
Who's Gonna Talk __To__ Me  
On The Phone  
Till' The Sun Comes Up  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place  
Baby Nobody Else  
Oh Baby Baby  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
When You Left  
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard __To__ Believe  
(Come Back Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back Come Back)  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
Who Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough  
Who's Gonna Talk __To__ Me  
Till' The Sun Comes Up  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place  
Baby Nobody Else  
Oh Baby Baby  
__We__Belong__To__gether  
(Ooh...Ooh) _

The music slowed down and all the couples that were dancing began to break apart and cheer for Lavender. Emma was beginning to get nervous, she was next. Professor McGonagall came over to get her and led Emma over to the stage. A very flushed looking Lavender walked off the stage and Dumbledore began speaking again but Emma was tuned out.

"Good luck Emma!" said Lavender as she walked by. Emma nodded, as her mouth was to dry to speak. Emma's head snapped up as Dumbledore spoke her name. She stumbled onto the stage and took the microphone. The band that would be playing with her also walked onto the stage and the music to Emma's favorite song started playing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_So much for my happy ending,_

Emma started to feel more confident when she saw people liked her singing,

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead held up so high  
On such a breakable thread _

You were all the things I thought of I knew  
And I thought we could be

Now people were swaying their hands back and dancing like mad! Emma smiled and started to sing the chorus,

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The song ended and Emma stepped off the stage leaving a screaming crowd wanting more. She smiled as she walked past Professor Dumbledore. Three more people preformed after Emma and for the last time Dumbledore walked onto the stage.

"Yes I know you all must be getting very sick of me but that is all the student performances for tonight!" he said, "There will be voting and the polls will be opening momentarily, the winner will be announced at midnight. Until then, enjoy the dance!"

By now Emma had totally lost Harry but wasn't really to keen on finding him, he wasn't that great of a date anyway. She sighed and headed for the doors to the grounds. Emma strolled around and came to a stop at the edge of the lake. Singing 'My Happy Ending' had brought back many memories that Emma had been desperately trying to forget. A single tear escaped her eye as she heard someone behind her. She turned and found a boy with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. He walked over to her, "Why aren't you inside having a great time like everyone else?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Emma said while smirking. The boy nodded and sat down beside Emma. His voice was oddly familiar then Emma recognized him as the lead singer from the first band that had preformed.

"Don't you sing in that soldier group?" she asked. He smirked and nodded. Emma had definitely seen that smirk before but couldn't place it.

"You're a great singer you know that?" he said. Emma blushed and muttered 'thank you'. They say in silence until Emma spoke again.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," she whispered turning to him. He sighed and nodded, "That's because you do."

Emma gave him a puzzled look and he turned to face her fully. What he did next was something Emma would have never guessed that anyone would do, he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and Emma felt a tingle go down her spine as he gently kissed her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more urgent. He gently licked her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly granted his wish and the kiss became more passionate. Emma pulled away gasping for air and turned to look into his soft blue eyes. She brushed away a couple of strands of his black hair that had fallen in his face. Once again she looked into his eyes. Bottomless blue pits that she could easily get lost in.

"We- we better head back," he whispered.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled sadly, "One day, you'll know."

With that, the mystery boy headed back up toward the castle leaving Emma sitting there still in front of the lake. Some time later she headed back to the ball but saw no sign of the boy. Emma sighed and went over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"Oh, Emma you're just in time! They're about to announce the winner of the talent competition!" Hermione said when she saw Emma sit down. Emma smiled and watched as Professor McGonagall walked onto the stage this time.

"The votes have been tallied!" she said, "And I am pleased to say that the winner iiiis," she stopped for a moment to leave all the students wondering.

"Emma Thomas!" she said loudly into the microphone. Hermione and Ron turned to face Emma and screamed while hugging her.

"Emma please come up here," said Professor McGonagall. Emma stood up and managed to stumble onto the stage. She walked over to where Professor McGonagall was and shook her hand.

"Congradulations," whispered the Professor. Emma turned and smiled at all the people who were cheering for her. In the corner of the hall Emma saw the boy, smiling and clapping proudly for her.

'One day I _will_ find out who you are' Emma thought as she headed back up to the common room with her friends.

* * *

**Oh em gee! This one is almost TEN pages long! I really like this one. Who could the mystery boy be? I'll probably reveal that in the next few chapters so until then leave comments!**


	6. That smirk, those words, oh God

December 23rd

It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays and Emma and Hermione were the only Gryffindors staying over the break. Harry was going to visit the Burrow with Ron and Hermione's parents were going somewhere so both girls were staying behind. After seeing Ron and Harry off at the carriages Emma and Hermione went into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was really empty. No Ravenclaws were staying and only two Hufflepuffs remained. Draco Malfoy and his two gorillas were also staying, and that meant that Pansy Parkison would definitely be here somewhere. As if on cue she came bursting into the Great Hall and raced over to where Draco was. Emma looked around the hall and memories of Halloween filled her mind. She still hadn't found out who the mystery boy was but she was determined to. Emma then noticed a few more Hufflepuff boys walk into the Great Hall and sit down. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, the guy will be here over the break!' Emma thought. She and Hermione ate quickly as they had plans for later. Both of them headed back up to the dorms and threw on all the equipment they would need for a snowball fight! They raced outside into the untouched snow and just looked at it for a while. Emma carefully formed a perfect snowball and while Hermione was still marveling the snow Emma hurled it at her face. It made contact and Hermione turned to glare at Emma who was now on the ground laughing. She saw Hermione smirk evilly at her and quickly stood up. Hermione held up a giant snowball and Emma began to scream and run away. She ran and ran with Hermione still close behind her. Emma turned to see if she had lost her and ran into someone after being hit with the snowball she had been avoiding. She turned and found herself lying on top of Draco Malfoy. He smirked, "Falling for me 'eh Emma?"

Emma glared and shook the snow off herself.

"No I was avoiding the snow that is now all over you," she said while sticking her tongue out. Draco glared at her and began to brush all the snow off himself. After ridding himself of the snow he stood up and turned to Emma, "So where are Weasley and Potter?"

"Apparently not here," said Emma sarcastically.

"Well I realized that, just forget it," he said before walking off.

Hermione came out of nowhere and asked, "What was that all about?"

Emma glared at her and threw another snowball her way. They continued with the war until they were both soaked to the skin and tired as hell. Emma and Hermione headed back up to the Common Room to dry off. They both threw on a pair of sweats and went to sit in front of the fire to warm up.

"Hermione, did I ever tell you what happened on Halloween night?" Emma asked. Hermione shook her head. Emma told her the whole story of what had happened about the kiss and all.

"So you still don't know who it is?" Hermione asked afterwards. Emma shook her head sadly, "He promised that one day he would tell me. He was so sweet, the way he kissed me, it was if he was scared he was going to break me. I felt like I have known him before though. And he did say that I knew him. I just wish I knew." Emma hugged her knees to her chest and it was silent once again…

December 24th 

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up it's Christmas Eve!" Emma squealed. Hermione groaned and eventually got out of bed. Both girls took a quick shower and dressed up a little because it was Christmas Eve. They headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The Great Hall was once again decorated for the holidays. Christmas trees were at the end of each of the house tables, which were still relatively empty. Emma sat down and was quickly followed by Hermione who quickly dug into all the food she could reach.

"Whoa, you're acting like Ron!" said Emma.

Hermione grinned and Emma began to fill up her own plate. Ten minutes both girls were full to the bursting point.

"Lets go back upstairs and wrap the boys presents," Emma suggested. Hermione followed Emma up to the dorms to wrap the presents. Emma sat down on her bed and found a small letter. She opened it and it read,

Dear Emma,

I promised one day you would know who I am. I am now fulfilling that promise. Meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight at 11:30. Happy Christmas!

She quickly hid the letter. For some reason Emma didn't want Hermione to see it. They wrapped the presents and went up to the Owlery to send them off.

Eleven o'clock came around and Emma was beginning to get nervous. At 11:15 she threw on some nice pants and a t-shirt and headed down to the common room. She left five minutes later. Under Harry's invisibility cloak Emma was there in five minutes. 'Right on time,' she thought as she pulled the door open. Emma stepped inside and looked around but saw no one. Emma waited for about ten minutes and no one came. Then out of nowhere Draco Malfoy came bursting through the door.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Emma asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he smirked.

"I'm waiting for someone,"

That smirk. Those words. Oh God.

Emma turned to face him and his expression had changed.

"I-it can't be you," she whispered. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly. The same tingling sensation went down her spine and Emma's suspicions were confirmed. She had kissed Draco Malfoy on Halloween Night.

"But why? Why me? Why you?" Emma asked after pulling away. She turned to face him.

"You were so different that night," she whispered.

"Or maybe I was myself but you didn't know it because you never gave me a chance," he replied. Emma looked at him and she could tell from his eyes that he meant what he was saying.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Draco took her chin and tilted it toward him. He pulled her in for another kiss and this time she didn't resist. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck just like she had done that night when they had first kissed. They broke apart and Emma looked into his gorgeous icy blue eyes.

"What now? We can't let everyone know about this," Emma said.

Draco nodded sadly, "I just want you to know that I really am sorry for the hell I put you through these past years."

Emma smiled at him. He smiled back, a true smile, not the famous Malfoy smirk. He really meant it.

* * *

Ok ya I know this one is a lot shorter than usual but hey, at least I'm posting at all! Lol well we finally found out who the mystery man is! Although I suppose most of you had guessed it already … haha I'm so obvious it's not even funny … lol well remember leave comments! The more I have the quicker I post! 


	7. A Christmas Disaster

Emma came staggering back into the Gryffindor Common Room at 12:30 p.m., an hour after she had left. She was absolutely exhausted. Emma had discovered that Draco Malfoy was the boy she had kissed on Halloween night those many weeks ago. She was a little uneasy at trying to have a relationship with him…I mean he _is _Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god and a complete ass. But Emma being her second-chance self decided to try it. She crept up to her dorm and put on a pair of pajamas while brushing her teeth. Emma climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"EMMA, EMMA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" was what Emma woke up to hear.

She groaned in annoyance, "Alright I'm up, I'm up"

Emma yawned and pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of low cut jeans. She followed Hermione down to the common room and gasped at the huge pile of presents that awaited her. She sat down and watched Hermione open something from Harry before grabbing one of her own. She looked at the card and saw it was from Fred Weasley. Emma smiled to herself. Fred had been one of her best friends and so had George before they left Hogwarts. In a way they were like her bodyguards but they were also like big brothers to her. They would be the ones beating up Crabbe and Goyle when they called Emma a mudblood. And Emma would be the one assisting them in all their pranks around Hogwarts. Emma loved them to death and was glad to be hearing from them.

She ripped off the paper and inside was a box. Emma opened it and laughed. It was tons of free samples from their new joke shop. A small card was enclosed,

Dear Emma,

Since we are no longer at Hogwarts, we are counting on you to make the best of all this FREE stuff! Happy Christmas and we hope to see you soon!

Love,

Gred and Forge

Emma laughed and showed the letter to Hermione who laughed as well. She opened a few more presents and got candy from Ron, a book from Hermione, and a broom kit from Harry. Mrs. Weasley had also sent her one of the famous knitted sweaters and Draco had sent her a beautiful silver chain with a ring on it. A card was also enclosed,

Dear Emma,

I know you might be thinking that I'm sort of rushing into this but after Halloween, well I don't know but this is almost as beautiful as you.

Your Heart's Seeker

Emma knew it was from Draco but Hermione didn't so she told her that it was a secret admirer. Of course Hermione believed it and didn't ask any questions. Finally there was just one present left. It was a rather small package wrapped in brown paper. Emma carefully opened it and yet another card fell out.

Your father left this in my possession before your real mother got to him and asked me to give it to you when the time was right. I think that time has arrived.

Emma turned the card over but no one had signed it. She opened the box that was inside the paper and gasped. Inside there was a necklace. A beautiful necklace with a pendant made of gold like the chain. A crystal lay in the center of the pendant, it was glowing.

"Oh my!" gasped Hermione, "That's beautiful!"

She grabbed the card and read through it.

"Um, Emma? If you don't mind me saying, I thought that your real parents were the Thomas's," Hermione said.

Emma sighed; it was finally time to tell the truth.

"No. The Thomas family has been my foster family since I was eight. See my parents weren't exactly the greatest parents so I was put up for adoption. My mother," Emma clenched her teeth, "tried to kill my father and then turned on me. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

Emma whispered the last part but Hermione still heard.

"B-but she can't … your … no … your mother!" Hermione managed to get out.

"Yes … she is," Emma said. A tear rolled down her cheek as Hermione looked at her with a horrified expression.

"This is why I never told anyone! This is what I was afraid of," she said while pointing at Hermione's expression.

"I am NOT my mother!" she screamed before getting up and leaving the Common Room. Hermione immediately regretted her actions and went to find Emma. She searched the castle butEmma was nowhere to be seen.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Emma sat sobbing in the dungeons hours after she had walked out on Hermione.

"WHY!" she shouted to no one, "D-dad … why did you leave me? Why did you fall in love with that woman?"

More sobs escaped her lips and more tears escaped her eyes. Emma laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Emma? Is that you?" Emma looked up and saw Draco walking into the room. "I was looking for Professor Snape … why are you crying?"

He rushed over to her. "Oh God what happened?" Draco asked.

"I can't do this," she whispered while more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be me anymore!" she screamed while standing up. Draco looked a little bit shocked at her outburst. She only cried more. Then she felt strong arms around her. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist as he pulled her close, "Emma please don't cry."

He sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Emma down on his lap. She curled up and cried into his chest. He just sat and stroked her hair. After a while the tears just wouldn't come anymore.

"Emma, I really understand if you don't want to, but can you tell me why you were crying?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but lets go somewhere else okay?" she said while wiping her eyes. Draco nodded and picked Emma up bridal style. They walked to the Room of Requirement and sat down in one of the couches that had appeared.

"I am not who you think I am Draco," she said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking perplexed.

"My name is not Emma Carolyn Thomas. It's Emma Bella Lestrange," she whispered as the tears threatened to spill over. Draco looked shocked but quickly recovered, "You know the Lestranges look like saints compared to my parents," he said darkly. Emma told him the whole story. About the night Bellatrix had tried to kill her, then going to the foster homes and then finally settling down with the Thomas family. By the end she was crying again

"And I told Hermione but she didn't take it as well as you did. In other words she hates me," Emma said sadly.

"But I'm not my mother! They aren't the only ones who were affected by Sirius's death," Emma sobbed referring to the Trio.

Once again Draco pulled her close and she cried into his chest again. Every now and then he would kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair.

"Emma they can't judge you for her actions and you need to make sure they know that okay?" Draco said while turning her head to face him. Emma nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Now come on. It's Christmas! Let's go and enjoy the feast. How bout it?" he asked.

Emma grinned and they got up. Draco led her into the hall and checked to make sure no one was looking at them. Then he leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss meant just to make her feel better. But just when they thought no one was looking, a girl turned the corner of the hall they were on. That couldn't be good, especially considering that neither Emma nor Draco noticed the intruder …

* * *

**AHH cliffy! I'm so evil.. well I had major writer's block on this one so I don't think it's all that great but lemme know what you guys think! The only thing I like is when Emma is cuddling up to Draco … sighs I wish a guy would cuddle with me when I cry … but that won't happen … well I'm gonna go listen to depressing music … I'll update soon! And Emma's middle name (the fake one) is for my Bestest Friend CAROLYN! hehe i wuv her so poopin much!**


	8. This is going to be a long day

They broke from the kiss but by that time the girl had disappeared.

"Thank you Draco," Emma whispered.

Draco smiled and they headed down to the Great Hall together. Draco went in before Emma so it wouldn't look as suspicious. She sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Emma still was mad at Hermione who refused to look at her throughout dinner. Once or twice Emma saw Hermione with a sad look in her eyes, but if she was so sad then why wasn't she talking to Emma? She sighed and pushed away her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. Emma got up and left the Great Hall. She headed up to the Gryffindor tower and sat down on a couch, face in her hands. Emma grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out her potions homework. After an hour or two she was writing the closing paragraph to the essay. Hermione had come in and gone to bed a few hours earlier so Emma was left to herself.

**Pansy Parkinson's POV**

Pansy stormed about the seventh year girl's dorms in a rage. Millcent Bulstrode looking stupidly from her bed.

"I mean who does she think she is!" Pansy ranted. Millcent nodded unaware of what she was talking about.

"What should we do about her?" asked Millcent.

"I'm not sure yet but that stupid Gryffindor will regret the day she ever decided to kiss _my_ Draco Malfoy," Pansy said with an evil glint in her eye. She sat down next to Millcent and they began plotting for revenge.

**Emma's POV**

Emma was pulling all her things back into her bag when someone came downstairs.

"Emma? I think we need to talk," said the hoarse voice of Hermione.

"Then talk. I'm listening," Emma said without looking up.

Hermione sat down on the armchair next to her and Emma could tell she had been crying. 'That would explain her voice' Emma thought.

"Emma I'm really sorry. I truly am. It's just, well after Sirius and the ministry… I just hate that woman," Hermione said, more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Hermione, you three aren't the only ones who were affected by Sirius's death. And do you actually think that I don't hate her too? She tried to kill me! Her own flesh and blood!" Emma said while throwing her hands up.

"I know. I just would have never seen this coming. Can you ever forgive me?" Hermione asked.

Emma sighed and nodded. Hermione got up and hugged her.

"How about we go to bed, it's getting pretty late," suggested Emma.

The two girls trudged upstairs and Emma was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke the next morning shivering. Emma got up and hopped into the shower in an attempt to warm herself up. Afterwards she put on pink and black striped tights and a black skirt. She also put on a long sleeved black shirt that had the words My Chemical Romance printed on the front. Emma put on a bit of black eyeliner and black boots before heading downstairs. She and Hermione skipped to breakfast, receiving many stares.

"Harry and Ron get back today!" squealed Hermione.

Emma nodded happily and they both sat down. Halfway through breakfast the Great Hall doors opened and Harry and Ron came bursting through.

"Hey!" Emma and Hermione chorused as they sat down.

"Hi," they both said darkly.

"Bad trip?" asked Emma sympathetically.

They both nodded and began to pile food onto their plates.

"We had to take the Knight Bus again," said Harry.

Emma shuddered and remembered her first and only ride on the Knight Bus. It was terrible, and she wouldn't be going back on any time soon.

"How's everyone at home?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good … Percy actually had the _nerve_ to show up for Christmas dinner," said Ron.

Emma's eyes darkened when Ron mentioned Percy.

"Stupid prat if you ask me," she mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more," Ron smirked, "So, how was things without us?"

"Oh we almost died when we realized we wouldn't see you every day!" Hermione said dramatically.

"Malfoy get any worse?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione's sarcasm.

"Nope." Emma said without enthusiasm.

It bothered her that she couldn't even tell Hermione how great Draco actually was, let alone Harry and Ron. Emma sighed and looked down at her porridge. It kind of resembled cat vomit she noticed as she looked closer at it. _This was going to be a long day …_

* * *

god. it's been ages hasn't it. i'm really sorry about that, things have been kinda crazy at home, and writer's block and such. i'm really going to try to update more often, so please don't give up on me:D


End file.
